


Because It's Christmas!

by RedsWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsWolf/pseuds/RedsWolf
Summary: Alex used to love Christmas. But once Kara showed her and with her dads disappearance, she preffered to ignore the holiday every December.Until Maggie. Who decides on day while Alex is off dealing with some rogue aliens causing trouble. To decorate every inch of Alex's apartment as a surprise.Mistletoe included.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas in February? Yeah, why not?!
> 
> this is all Tumblr's fault.
> 
> but really - credit goes to the person who mentioned this kind of story.

Before Kara arrived, Alex had loved Christmas. Well, maybe not as much as her classmates/friends. But she did love the holiday. Spending time with extended family that she only really ever got to see around when the holidays rolled around, was probably her favorite part. Until they started moving away, which made it difficult to all get together anymore. 

Then Kara arrived. A girl from the planet Krypton, who also happened to be Superman or rather Clark's cousin. A young girl who ended up changing all their lives once again. Who put an even bigger strain on Alex's already tense relationship with her mum. A relationship that got worse as she got older. 

And once her dad disappeared, well Christmas with family, just no longer matter anymore.

But since moving out of her mum's house when she started college. Once she joined the DEO and started looking after Kara more than she already was, when her sister became Supergirl, Christmas took a back seat. It never felt as important to her anymore. If anything she almost started to wish that she could just skip the day. As most of the time she would choose to be at work instead. If only to avoid any and all arguments that we're sure to happen when with her mum. Whether of how she wasn't looking after Kara enough, or because of her job with the DEO. Or for a whole host of other things that weren't good enough for Eliza.

__________

Maggie knew all of this. So she decided to take matters into her own hands, by making Christmas super special for her girlfriend. Making the holiday meaningful, happy and enjoyable for her again. She had the perfect idea as to how to do exactly that. 

All she needed was to get Alex out of her own apartment for about three hours. Which turned out to be much easier than she had expected. Turns out rogue aliens decided to cause trouble at just the right time. So for once, Maggie was actually grateful for them. Also grateful that she didn't get called into work. Luck was really on her side this holiday season. 

__________

Once Alex was ready to leave, she pressed a quick but lingering kiss to Maggie lips and rushed off. But not without jokingly shouting back over her shoulder, "Don't do anything to destroy my apartment Sawyer."

To which Maggie had shouted back, "Don't worry Danvers, I will." Laughing when she heard Alex make an exasperated sound before shutting the door behind her.

Maggie waited ten minutes just to make sure that Alex wasn't going to suddenly burst through the door, saying she forgot something. Before getting to work. First things first was texting Kara, to tell her, that her and Lena could bring the tree up now. 

To which Kara had replied, " _Don't you mean down? I'm on the roof, Lena is heading up with a couple boxes of decorations and should be at the door any second. Open the balcony door please?_ "

Maggie snorted and she rushed over to open the balcony door for Kara, before running over to the front door, to let Lena in. Taking the top box from her and walking over to set it on the island counter. Lena doing the same seconds later. They both turned when they heard a thud on the balcony. 

"Kara?" asked Maggie as she walked closer to the open door. "Everything okay here? Need some average human help?"

Behind her Lena let out a laugh, as Maggie smirked.

With a grunt of super strength, Kara and the tree made it through the door way. Kara's hair being heavily peppered with pine needles. A sight that just made Lena laugh even harder. Until Kara sent her a mock glare, at which point she slapped a hand over her mouth and tried to look innocent. 

Maggie just shook her head thinking, " _Just friends? Rrriiiiiigggggghhhhhtttt._ "

Before long they managed to get to tree situated in the perfect spot. And then Kara and Lena were off to hang out, as " _friends_ " after making sure Maggie was good with decorating everything by herself.

__________

It took close to 45 minutes to get the tree decorated to her liking. Which included putting the lights on it, only to take them minutes later - way too many times.

After the lights get the ornaments on the tree took only a not so quick ten minutes. She was almost starting to regret not asking Lena and Kara to stay and help out. She wasn't used to doing all this by herself. But Maggie also knew deep down, that doing all of this herself would mean a whole lot more to Alex in the end.

In another 40 minutes she was almost half way done with the apartment. Which of course included putting decorations up and taking them down. Moving them somewhere else, deciding to use different ones and second guessing herself - multiple times.

Until finally all she had left was the mistletoe. The one decoration that prove to be the most difficult of them all, to hang up. Maggie got so incredibly frustrated with it that she almost texted Kara to ask her to fly back over and help her out. But thought better of it and decided she would just hold in her hand instead. As it was either that or - tie a long piece of string to the mistletoe, add a piece of tape to the other end of said string, put a stool on the island counter and try to reach the ceiling that way. And somehow manage not to fall and break every single bone in her body in the process.

__________

She checked her phone for the time before texting Alex.

" _Hey babe, how's the rogue alien disaster going? Be home any time soon?_ " 

Surprisingly, Alex replied within a minute. " _Hey. It's...going. Got it almost completely under control. Should be back in hour at most. Hoping sooner. Lovies._."

Maggie smiled. An hour gave her plenty of time to get showered and into her super comfy and festive new pajamas. She set the mistletoe on the coffee table and headed to the bathroom.

Within 30 minutes she was showered and dressed in red and green super soft, baggy, flannel pajamas pants. Plus a long sleeved green thermal shirt that had the words, ' _FREE HUGS_ ' written on the front in big red letters. And to top it all off - a Santa hat sitting little lopsided on her head.

Now all she had to do, was wait. Maggie honestly didn't think she had ever been more impatient in her entire life.

The next half hour seemed to have dragged by slower than a snail's race. Until finally, _finally_ , she heard the key slide into the lock. 

Maggie bolted off the couch, mistletoe in hand, holding it above her head as she went and stood in front of the island counter. She leaned back against it, ankles crossed, smile on her face with her head tilted. 

"Maggie?" said Alex as she opened the door. Not yet noticing her girlfriend or filed decorated apartment. She turned to close the door behind her, all while toeing off her boots, setting her keys and everything else down on the table next to the door. "Can we just cuddle on the cou..." she trailed off as she turned around and finally noticed what had happened to her apartment. Her mouth falling open and eyes widening in shock. 

When her eyes finally landed on her adorably dressed and grinning girlfriend - she teared up.

"Merry Christmas beautiful." said Maggie softly, as she pushed off the counter. Still holding the mistletoe above her.

Alex slowly made her way over to Maggie, as she kept looking around her. Not quite believing what she was seeing. Once she was standing almost toe to toe with her girlfriend, did she speak.

"What? What happened...what did you...how...why did you? Maggie?" Alex stuttered as the tears in her eyes broke free, she wrapped her arms around Maggie's wait pulling her closer.

Maggie used her free hand to reach up and wipe the tears off Alex's cheeks. "I know that Christmas hasn't been so great for you, for a number of years. But now you have me and I promise from now you will love this holiday again and it will go back to being as magical as it can possibly be." She whispered, still smiling.

"But why...why would...why?" asked Alex quietly, still not sure why her amazing girlfriend had done this.

Maggie just smiled more as she shook her head. "Because Danvers, it's Christmas and I love you."

Alex smiled back, "I love you too."

"Good. Now could you kiss me? My arm is falling asleep." said Maggie nodding to her right arm, that was still holding the mistletoe above her head.

Alex glanced up and laughed, before leaning down a bit to kiss Maggie, her girlfriend. The woman who promised to make Christmas special again. Something that so far, she was doing very very successfully.

After a few minutes and lots of kissing, they pulled apart. They smiled happily at each other.

" _Because it's Christmas_." whispered Alex, pressing her forehead to Maggie's.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! thanks for reading.  
> your thoughts are much appreciated.


End file.
